Efforts have been made to measure the effect of telecom campaigns among individual telecom subscribers and social networks. Such campaigns can include, by way of illustrative example, marketing campaigns to advertise and/or offer discounts over (or with respect to) a telecom network, or to sell items such as digital TV. Associated arrangements, by way of an illustrative and non-restrictive example, and cited here for background purposes, are disclosed in commonly assigned and copending U.S. patent applications now published as U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2011/0173051 and 2011/0173046. Arrangements can not only measure an effect of telecom campaigns but, by way of a feedback mechanism, can provide campaign reinforcement models on an ad-hoc basis, that is, responsive to measurements received. In this way, segments (such as segments in a social network) can be assessed for success or failure and, based on success metrics, can be filtered by way of reinforcing or updating a campaign.
Campaign measurement arrangements do provide considerable practical benefit, but the individual, one-off approach normally taken in disseminating and measuring campaigns has elicited much frustration when multiple campaigns are approached. Particularly, left unanswered have been questions such as the timing, and in what order, multiple campaigns could reach: the same user; a given group; a social network associated with a user. Hindrances also exist towards synchronizing multiple campaigns to the same set of people, when such may be applicable or desirable.